Huntresses of Alegaesia
by Freakdogsflare
Summary: Read the first seventeen chapters by booklover1598. Also read Blue rider returns as well as ebrithil argetlam, before reading this story. But other than that, enjoy the story.


Chapter 18

**I am continuing the story of the Huntresses of Alegaesia; if you have not read the first 17 chapters in her story do it. None of the characters belong to me except a select few, the rest are hers. I'll probably with her permission, have Arya and the queen of the Empire of Alegaesia send an army. Now on with the story. **

_Islanzadi and Selena_

They went into the caves after Eragon had left, Eragon had told Selena and Islazandi through their minds that he would be rejoining them along with an army of Dragon Riders. He had also told them the queen of the empire, Surdans, the elves and the Dwarves were sending a combined army of 50,000 surdans, imperials, elves, dwarves, Urgals and Kull along with 2,000 dragon riders.

They had reached Lothlorien after a few hours of nonstop running; they had to keep moving to avoid any more encounters from the orcs that were soon to follow them.

"Stick close young hobbits!" Gimli ordered. "They say a great witch is in these woods!"

"We cannot be sure, unless we actually meet him. Although it would be wise if we did everything we could to avoid him or her!" Islanzadi suggested

All of a sudden, arrows are pointed at the fellowship and their Dragon rider friends.

"Your dwarf friend is so loud; we could have shot him if we had wanted to. But our lady has other plans for you guys, especially you Ring bearer!"

They soon walk upon the wood city of the elves of lothlorien; Islanzadi has her hand entwined with Legolas as they go up the trees to get the elf city that is within its branches.

"Why choose to live in the trees?" Islanzadi whispers to Legolas.

"Why not, the trees provide perfect cover and incase of attack, they are very useful for attacking the enemy with bow and arrows which is what the elves are best known for." Legolas answers.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But there is also a great weakness in it as well. There is not much room for escape if they are overwhelmed." Islanzadi said.

"That is true, but I like it!" Legolas replied.

"Of course you would, you were born in the trees! But I still love you!" Islanzadi says with love in her eyes.

"I love you too, even though I am a wood dweller!" Legolas says with a smile.

Islanzadi laughs "That you are!" Islanzadi then kisses Legolas.

They reach the top where the lady of the wood is waiting for them, along with her husband.

"There are only eight of you and yet nine left Rivendell. Where is Gandalf, I want to speak with him?" Lady of the wood's husband says

"Gandalf has died from falling into the shadow!" lady of the wood replies

The look on everyone's faces is that of sadness and sorrow, especially the hobbits that knew Gandalf and were friends with him.

"There is much sadness in the air, they sing in sorrow. But I cannot say what they mean for the sorrow for me is far too near!" Legolas says.

"You should get some rest, we are well protected here" Aragorn says to Boromir.

"I could not rest, even if I can find the will to do so. I heard her in my head; she said "There is still hope!" But I cannot see any hope being left, for I think it was lost along with Gandalf." Boromir replies

"We will get through this, I promise you!" Aragorn replies with a very serious tone.

They spend the night in the forest and the lady of the woods talks to Frodo and tells him the future as well as the past. They must move quickly if they are to reach their destination before the three races fall in the lands of Middle Earth.

Saruman

"Do you know how the orcs came into existence" Saruman asks his Uruk-hai commander

"They were elves once, beaten and mutilated and now perfected, in the form of Uruk-Hai."

"Whom do you serve?" Saruman asks

"Saruman!" The Uruk-Hai replies

After that the rest of the Uruk-Hai are given their armor and weapons. Saruman gives a speech and gives explicit instructions to the Uruk-Hai commander saying "One of the Halflings has something of great valor bring them to me alive and unspoiled, kill the rest."

Brom

Brom is leading the army of fifty-thousand imperials, surdans, elves, dwarves and urgals along with twenty-thousand cavalry, ten-thousand men, five-thousand elves and five-thousand dwarves to the land of the Rhohan. He expects to meet up the fellowship as well as his sisters there. He was given the rank of general by the queen of the empire because he was the best she had. Brom had been serving in the imperial army for quite a while even though his father and his mother did not agree with him doing so. Now he is leading the largest army he has ever laid eyes upon. A few miles above him his younger brother Faolin was leading a force of two-thousand dragons and their riders, one of those dragons were rider less because he was Brom's dragon who was a male green and blue dragon whose name was Argetorúm.

"We must move quickly if we are to meet the fellowship along with my sisters on time. I do not want to be late. So double time my men and women." Brom ordered

"My lord, at this rate we should reach Rhohan in 6 days." Brom's second in command told Brom

"Good tell the cavalry to stick close; I do not want to split my army in two when we are so close to the Orcs and possibly risk an ambush by those foul beasts." Brom ordered

"Aye sir, I will tell the cavalry to do so." Brom's second in command said.

Selena

We have reached the statues of the old kings of Gondor; we must go onto the west bank and wait until nightfall to cross the river. Legolas feels that it is not the west bank we should be would about but the bank we are on right now, I feel it too and so does Islanzadi.

"Where is Frodo? Mary asks

"Frodo?"

We hear Orcs and we run to where we heard them come from and what we see is Aragorn fighting the Orcs and one of them saying "Find the Halfling" over and over again. All we know is that they are after Frodo and the ring. All of a sudden we hear a horn and immediately recognize it as Boromir's. By the time we arrive to save him, the rest of the Orcs have taken Mary and Pippin and I saw the last one which I assumed was their leader killed by Aragorn. Aragorn was next to a dying Boromir trying to comfort him or something, all I heard from was this,

"Where is Frodo?"

"I let him go."

"Then you are stronger than me, I tried to take it from him. I tried to take the ring from him."

"Shhhhh, that is in the past."

"I would have followed you, my captain, my lord, my king." With that Boromir died with3 arrows in him. A single tear fell from Aragorn's face, he may have tried to take the ring but in the end he fought to try and save the little ones as he called them. He may be gone, but he fought with valor and dignity. He sacrificed his life so that the Hobbits could live.

Frodo

Meanwhile Frodo had left with Sam to go their separate ways from everyone else, it was with a heavy heart that they left but they would be watched and looked after. They felt they had no other choice but to leave the rest of the fellowship to whatever task they may do or whatever end they may suffer.

**I hate to end this chapter at such a sad ending but I had to end it here because this is the end of the first movie, only two more to go. Please review**


End file.
